No sleep
by M lemon
Summary: here is the longest lemon story I wrote hope you like it.


No sleep

Sam got bored because there was nothing to do ever since Carly and Spencer went to visit their Dad in the military so she decided just to visit her favorite boy.

She went to his apartment and picked the lock and stepped in quietly so no one would hear her. When she went to Marissa's room, she wasn't home so she checked Freddie's room and there he was reading a book . She knocked on his door to let him know she was there. Freddie eyes widen and quickly threw the book away.

Sam quickly became suspicious" what are you reading?" she asked and took the book while tying to stop the scared boy from getting it from her. What she saw was something she did not expect to see' it was a picture of her face sticked into a blonde woman's nude body and saw other pictures of naked blondes with there faces replaced with hers.

She looked over at Freddie with a smirk on her face making the boy get scared look. "I wa..was just um…Gibby gave that to me because he had a dying crush on you and um…I was just curious what was inside it so I took a peek" He said blushing while lookin g at the blonde headed demon in front of him.

"uhuh okay fine" she said and approached him and quickly pinned him down on the bed by sitting on her stomach and her face just inches away from his. "then you won't mind If I do this" she said with her lips very close to his. Freddie gulped when Sam pinned his arms at either side and moved her hips down resting iot on top of his hard boner and began rubbing it with her ass driving him insane." Are you sure you were not thinking of me that way" she said seductively while moving her lips much closer to his and rapidly rubbing her hips on the his shaft."no …I was…not He said trying to resist the urge to kiss her right there and the feeling of her ass rubbing his hard cock.

"Fine so let just stay like this " she said and began rubbing her lips along his skin just below his lips and ran her tongue around it teasing him. She knew he would give in soon so she kissed the corner of his lips and made sure to pin his arms above his head with one hand and the other to keep is face still so she could continue to tease him.

She broke away and finally stopped her ass rubbing and let him go but remained on top of him. "So Freddie do what you wanted to do all night kiss me" she said nearing his lips once more.

This took Freddie out of control and before he grabbed the back of her head with one hand and kissed her roughly and the other on her ass and used it to rub his cock just like before. They both moaned while still kissing and Freddie shifted there position so he was on toip and quickly took of her pants revealing her soaked panties so he removed the as well. He pry open her legs and slid his tongue on her clitoris making her moan than ever as he grabbed her ass cheeks and licked it again with his lips kissing her at the right spot.

Sam gripped the sheets and became close to climax so she grabbed Freddie's head with her legs making his licks more pleasurable. She finally came and left both of them panting .While she gasped for breath she saw him leaning to her vagina again "what again?! Let me rest for a while !" she said tiredly but Freddie only replied "So what you pushed me to the edge now deal with it!" and grabbed her legs and licked her once more making her moaned and too tired to stop him. He licked at her holes making her moan unbelievably and made her cum the second time. \\

"oh my god "she said still panting "please that was too much I could ugh" She was cut off when Freddie flipped her around and thrust into her and began fucking her doggy style making her bend on all fours shaking the bed.

They both came and rested there bodies for a while before Freddie took of his shirt "now me" and took off her clothes making them both naked and dragged him to the shower.

They got in the shower and opened it and made th hot water flow down there naked bodies. Sam quickly got on her knees and licked the wet hard cock with her tongue making Freddie moaned. The feeling of her wet tongue around hos cock maed him moaned uncontrollably as she grabbed his ass cheeks and sucked the cock rapidly like she was drinking a bottle. He felt his cock inside her hot mouth and her wet tongue sliding around it. He was clode to climax so he grabbed the back of her head and put his full length inside her mouth and final shot his seed inside her mouth .

After Sam sucked all of it she got up and closed the distance between their bodies and kissed him roughly on the lips while she wrapped her legs around him and put the cock inside her. Freddie layed her down on the wet floor and then thrust inside her more making her moan.

He slipped out of her and sucked on her hard nipples while roaming his hands around her body . he stopped playing with her breast and kissed her passionately wile lying on the floor.

When they were done they both got out of the shower room still naked and Freddie lied down on his bed panting "now that was sex" he said to the naked girl in front of him. "yeah didn't know you had it in you so let me reward you" she sucked his cock but this time she put it between her breast and began tit fucking him leaving the head. She cupped the head with her lips and slowly licked the tip with her tongue."holy..shit" he said gripping the pillow he was resting on . every lick of her tongue sent his body a shot of pleasure so with a seductive look on her face. She took the cock off her breast for awhile and spat some saliva around it and put it back in rubbing the saliva around with her breast with her tongue rubbing it around the tip.

Freddie could not take any longer so he shit his seed inside her mouth once more. She sucked all of it and lied down next to him "lets do it again" she asked him "hell yeah!" and put the covers around them .

Authors note:

Okay so I got a lot of good reviews from my last story "Forced by a nub" so I decided to make a longer one like this.

I'm running out of ideas for my lemon or rape stories so If you have a great idea just tell e okay.


End file.
